truffletonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hubert L. Thanasis
Hubert L. Thanasis, known usually as Professor Thanasis, is a 91 year old man who lives in the observatory on the northeast side of Truffleton in the dilapidated hovel area. He has an IQ of 189, although he is often unable to make use of his genius due to poor social skills brought on by old age. Perhaps because of his material and resource wealth, he is one of the few people in Truffleton that has a decently developed relationship with Lyle Du Font. The two are known to often engage in debate publicly and nearly always take up the most floor time in town meetings. Background : Hubert Thanasis was born in Baltimore, Maryland and attended Catholic High School of Baltimore, graduating top of his class and went on to attend the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, majoring in quantum mechanics and minoring in integral calculus. After receiving his Ph.D. he took a research job at MIT and remained in obscurity until he wrote a thesis on string theory which caused string theory to become the most widely accepted unified field theory. After winning the noble peace prize in physics he continued his research until he was 60 years old when he became a professor of calculus at MIT for 6 years, afterwards he became a professor of Quantum mechanics at Oxford university in England for 5 years. When he was 71 years old he was recruited by the US government and taken to a base in Kansas to help develop a technology to win over The Great War which ultimately lead to the apocalypse. He later settled in Truffleton, inside of the observatory which only suffered light damage Age : Professor Thanasis is the oldest man in Truffleton and possibly the oldest person still alive after the apocalypse. His old age causes senility which usually makes him oblivious to even the most blatant conflicts or tensions. His age and senility also greatly hinder his abilities as a scientist since he is easily sidetracked or distracted. Although he is often socially inept, his old age has had little effect on his genius, as he is able to learn and retain information very easily and perform complex mathematical problems in his head. He suffers from light narcolepsy and often falls asleep at inappropriate times. : Career : Professor Thanasis doesn't have a real job after the apocalypse, usually he spends his time in his laboratory/ observatory inventing useful items or researching various topics using books from the library. Before the apocalypse he was a professor of quantum physics at Oxford University and a professor of integral calculus at MIT before that. Neurological and Physiological defects : Besides light narcolepsy professor Thanasis has suffered from tonal agnosia since birth which has caused him to have no interest in music and it often causes him to become grouchy if he hears it. Due to his old age he is hard of hearing which often causes frustration for people trying to communicate with him. His bones are frail which limits his physical abilities greatly, because of this he sometimes skips town meetings because the walk is too far. Professor Thanasis also has a rare neurological condition known as hypermnesia, which gives the ability to recall any moment of his past with extreme accuracy. Activities : Professor is often in his observatory conducting experiments or inventing, although he spends a large amount of time in the library, salvaging books about subjects he is interested in. He sometimes engages in arguments with Lyle Du Font, who feels the need to prove himself intellectually superior to the professor, often times failing but has sometimes outsmarted the professor in a field like English, marksmanship, or the arts. Category:Characters Category:Writer Characters